


Искушение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата любит подначивать – и готов расплатиться за последствия этого, особенно приятные





	Искушение

Когда Мурата обращается к Конраду, в его голосе совершенно особые интонации. Иногда в его «сэр Веллер» слышно мурлыканье, иногда приглашение посмеяться, иногда еле заметное подшучивание. Мурата чуть тянет это обращение, едва заметно – но замедление речи добавляет оттенков его богатым интонациям. И его «сэр Веллер» в итоге похоже на яблоко, нагретое солнцем: ты никогда не знаешь, каково оно на вкус, то ли спелое и сладкое, наполненное всеми соками лета, то ли с едва уловимой ноткой гнильцы из-за заползшего внутрь червяка. Или же ядовитое, как у Белоснежки, – вариантов много.  
А еще временами Мурата забывается, и в его голосе появляется обещание, грешное и тягучее, как липовый мед. Так не говорят в дружеском обществе, этот тон – для темноты спальни и запретных связей, Мурату спасает только невинность Юури, не слышащего в голосе друга ничего лишнего. Только у Конрада глаза темнеют.  
Поэтому когда однажды Конрад ловит его потом около конюшен, Мурата даже не удивляется. Давно пора.  
– Зачем вам это, ваше преосвященство? – спрашивает он, и его глаза по-прежнему темны.  
Мурата широко улыбается.   
– Вы знаете, – отвечает он, – вы знаете, зачем... сэр Веллер.  
Ему кажется, или кофейно-черная радужка Конрада на миг отливает красным? Эффект надо закрепить, поэтому он продолжает:  
– Для начала – вы не поверите, но мне приятно произносить вслух ваши с братьями родовые имена, – он усмехается. Не от уха до уха, как при Юури, – тонко, одними уголками губ. – Напоминает о преемственности и о том, что кое-что еще живо и здравствует, несмотря на то, что многие уже не с нами.  
«Не со мной», – должно быть, слышит и правильно понимает Конрад, потому что молча кивает.  
– Ну, а потом, – Мурата делает шаг вперед и легонько тыкает Конрада пальцем в грудь, – полагаю, я знаю, что творится здесь. – Он не убирает палец, более того – прижимает к ткани мундира всю ладонь, Конрад на миг опускает на нее взгляд, его зрачки расширяются. – Вы слишком зрелый, слишком опытный, слишком... мужчина, чтобы по-настоящему стать настолько добродушно-радушным, улыбчивым, – Мурата делает нарочитую паузу перед тем, как добавить: – …светлым.  
Конрад открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом передумывает и делает едва заметный шаг назад. Мурата не дает ему ускользнуть, разорвать контакт и приближается сам. Еще ближе, чем раньше, еще дальше в «интимную зону», теперь их разговор даже со стороны выглядит на грани приличия. Носок ботинка Мураты упирается в сапог Конрада, дальше – уже только если просунуть колено между ног. Возможно, чуть позже...  
– Руттенбергский Лев умер? – негромко спрашивает он, и Конрад меняется в лице. Прежде чем он успевает восстановить равновесие и что-нибудь ответить, Мурата тихо, необидно смеется. – Нет, конечно, нет. Он тут, – давление ладони усиливается, Мурата чувствует тепло тела Конрада через ткань мундира, – и ему очень, очень нелегко.  
– Вы играете с огнем, ваше преосвященство, – выдыхает Конрад, и Мурата мысленно аплодирует себе: откровенно рычащие нотки уже вырываются сквозь маску. Лев просыпается.  
– Я жил в центре огненного смерча, вы меня ничем не удивите, – а вот теперь усмешка недобрая, слишком старая для сверстника Юури, и в его следующей фразе шепотом смыслов больше, чем в дзен-коанах: – Сэр Веллер, со мной  _можно_...  
И взгляд, как у Евы, уже вкусившей плод.

***

  
Конрад оправдывает его ожидания: Конрад ломается. Он толкает Мурату к стене конюшни, потом, с последней искрой разума, втаскивает его в саму конюшню, в пустое стойло, благо вход «случайно» совсем рядом. Мурата не сопротивляется, только приникает, вжимаясь, задирая голову вверх – подставляясь.  
Знает ли Конрад, лихорадочно сминая, впиваясь в мягкие губы, насколько долго Мурата этого ждал? Он не уверен. Но сейчас это и неважно, потому что Конрад подхватывает его, вздергивает вверх, пришпиливая к стене, и наваливается между охотно разведенных бедер. Секунда колебания, и Мурата обхватывает ногами его талию, ведь так удобнее, так гораздо приятнее. Горловой стон Конрада при этом отдается во всем теле Мураты, и легко и просто потянуться ближе, навстречу яростному рту, и чуть прикусить влажную и тоже чуть распухшую нижнюю губу – не борьба за лидерство, но намек. Мурата думает, что сейчас бы с удовольствием взял бы у Конрада в рот: у того потрясающий вкус, а он всегда любил мускусные и чуть горчащие нотки на коже. И в паху это ощущается сильнее всего.  
Но рано, еще слишком рано.  
Конрад, отрываясь от его рта, рывком дергает за чуть расстегнутый ворот пиджака: ему мало того, что открыто взгляду, он хочет еще, другая его рука шарит по заднице, и все идет отлично. Мурата мысленно прощается с форменными пуговицами, гораздо более ловко расстегивая мундир Конрада одной рукой, а закончив, толкается бедрами вперед и чуть прогибает спину, потираясь. Прижимаясь – настолько откровенно, насколько позволяет их поза.   
На его шее непременно останутся следы, ее слишком грубо терзают зубами и губами, но Мурата шепчет:  
– Еще... – У Конрада вырывается сдавленный звук, и, поощренный им, Мурата выдыхает: – Сильнее... Больше, Лев!  
Это обращение срывает с Конрада последние остатки сдержанности. Он окончательно перестает придерживать Мурату на весу, сует руку между их телами, расстегивает Мурате штаны. И сразу же – себе, от облегчения издавая полувздох, полустон. И это заводит. Мурата поводит бедрами, заодно проверяя, не упадет ли без поддержки, и Конрад чуть ли не всхлипывает от богатства ощущений, продолжая впиваться ему в шею. Все звуки он выдыхает практически Мурате в ухо, и это отдельное наслаждение – слушать его.  
И сравнивать. Пальцы Конрада неожиданно жесткие, практически грубые, он не церемонится, размашисто и быстро проводя от основания к головке. «Знал бы Юури, – с невольным смешком думает Мурата, подаваясь навстречу толчкам и резким движениям. – Ни разу не "воплощение нежности"...» Дальше его мысли наконец-то путаются, тонут в затопившей обоих лаве бездумной страсти, и Мураты хватает только на то, чтобы цепляться за плечи и не кончить первым. Сэр Веллер заслужил немного полета и освобождения, без вечных мыслей о ком-то там еще.   
Впрочем, Конрад не затягивает, внезапно с силой вдавливая Мурату в стену так, что тот чувствует позвоночником каждую доску, и замирает, сомкнув зубы на чувствительном месте около плеча. От этого по телу Мураты проходит особенно сладкая волна, и он кончает тоже, на миг оглохнув и ослепнув, потерявшись в белом мареве. Первый совместный оргазм в этом теле. Опыт, которого стоило ждать.  
«Каждый раз новый, – бессвязно думает Мурата, – каждый раз одинаковый...» И больше в голове ничего нет еще сколько-то блаженных секунд, потом Конрад отстраняется и шумно втягивает воздух.  
Приходя в себя.  
 _Понимая._  
Мурата слабо улыбается, опускает ноги (оказывается, он все это время помнил, что надо держаться за его талию, надо же) и неуверенно встает, радуясь, что позади стена. После того, как он поправляет очки, чудом не слетевшие во время... действия, Мурата уже полностью собран и готов ко всему.   
– Вы проявили себя с лучшей стороны, сэр Веллер, – негромко замечает он, даже не скрывая блаженно-довольных ноток в голосе, – благодарю вас, вы оказались весьма понимающим, – он делает паузу, – собеседником.  
Конрад невольно сглатывает, достает из кармана широкий платок, протягивает его Мурате и, хмурясь, что-то ищет в другом кармане. Должно быть, еще один платок, для себя. Мурата останавливает свой порыв первым делом протереть очки предложенной чистой тканью и занимается более насущным делом. Они не смотрят друг на друга.  
Черный пиджак Мураты скроет больше и лучше, чем мундир Конрада, но необходимости переодеваться прямо сейчас ни у кого нет.   
– Я должен попросить прощения, – произносит Конрад, не глядя на Мурату. Между его бровей крошечная складка.   
Если бы обстоятельства были бы другими, Мурата бы поцеловал эту складочку – он всегда щедр со своими любовниками. Но они – это они, поэтому он чуть вздыхает, все же снимает очки и протирает их специальной салфеткой.  
– Возможно, и должны, – соглашается Мурата, – только не у меня.  
Конрад вздрагивает и отводит глаза.  
– Юури, – с усилием начинает он, – Юури... ничего не должен знать.  
– И не узнает, – с легкостью, разительно отличающейся от напряжения, что начинает охватывать фигуру Конрада, заверяет Мурата. – По крайней мере, не от меня. У всех свои чудовища под кроватью, – перефразирует он известную поговорку, потом не сдерживается и все же лукаво добавляет: – Хотя ваше исключительно безобидно. И даже приятно.  
Конрад смотрит на его шею (Мурате не нужно зеркало, чтобы знать, что тот там видит) и кривится.  
– Да уж, – бормочет он. Улыбчивая ровная маска никак не хочет налезать на лицо, и Мурата эгоистично этому рад. Ему удалось, хоть немного: Руттенбергский Лев подышал воздухом свободы и страсти, пусть и не с тем, с кем хотел бы.  
Окинув пустую конюшни, Мурата решает побыть добрым и дать Конраду еще немного времени.   
– Все равно спасибо, – говорит он и выскальзывает за порог, оставляя Конрада одного, смотреть в никуда. Потом оборачивается: – Сэр Веллер!  
Плечи Конрада вздрагивают, тот поворачивается к Мурате, щурится от яркого света вне конюшни.  
– Если клетка покажется слишком тесной, – мягко произносит Мурата, – вы знаете, где меня найти. – И, предупреждая дальнейшие возражения:   
– Я – меньшее зло из всех возможных. Из того, что могло бы случиться. И вы, сэр Веллер, знаете, о чем я.  
В глазах Конрада что-то мелькает. Он знает. Хищного зверя нельзя бесконечно удерживать на цепи, а Конрад еще не готов его отпустить, еще не время. Возможно, это время не наступит еще очень-очень долго, но это уже проблемы не Мураты. Его дело – предложить выход, протянуть руку помощи, причем в данном случае не только Конраду, Юури это тоже касается.  
Поэтому он одобряюще улыбается на прощание и уходит. Свое дело он сделал.  
Конрад остается собираться с мыслями в полумраке конюшни, но Мурата всем существом чует, что это еще не конец. Лев вернется. Очень может быть, что и к нему.  
«По крайней мере, – думает Мурата, – так гораздо удобнее, чем ненужная влюбленность в кого-нибудь ради секса. Практичнее».  
И шаг его легок.


End file.
